1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the field of information processing technology, and in particular to an information processing method, system and electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, implementation of controlling an electronic device by gesture recognition is more and more widely applied. However, in the conventional technology, it is necessary to make a hand in the suspending state in performing control, which is easy to make a user fatigued, the control accuracy is low.